Let's Have Fun, Okay?
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "I only came to kill a brat, instead I'm stuck playing tea party while that stupid blue hedgehog laughs away! I knew I should have went for that other kid instead." "Tails Doll! I found another sparkly dress! Mommy also gave me some red lipstick for you!" "Dear God, save me!" Full summary inside.
1. How it Began

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to my new Sonic the Hedgehog story, I hope you enjoy it! I have not really seen any stories based on this idea so I'd thought I give it a try.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog series, it belongs to SEGA.

**Claim: **Sonny and her family belong to me as well as this plot idea.

**Summary: **Sonny Pond was an average 5-year-old that just wanted a new friend. After playing the cursed game, Sonic R, the Tails Doll showed up to kill her. However, he did not expect to be her new playmate. From this torture, he finally comes up with a plan of revenge. If this girl can annoy him, maybe she can take down Sonic…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue-How it Began**

For Mathew Pond, nothing was more exciting to him then teasing his younger sister. Mind you, most older siblings loved doing this, probably to let off steam or something.

Anyway, Mathew was the type of person that was average in school, had some friends and liked to spend his days off of work doing art.

But as I mentioned before, he loved teasing his sister more.

His sister, five-years old Sonny Pond, was the carefree type. Having to be constantly watched because of the amount of trouble she got into, she was one hell of a child to raise.

But her parents were happy because you know what they say: "Children that misbehave as kids turn out to be easier to manage as teenagers."

Which brings us to this point of time.

"Give it back!" The little blonde haired girl whined, trying to reach up to the item her brother was clutching.

"You're going to have to try harder then that. Don't you want Mr Huggles back?" The older black-haired boy responded, a teasing smirk on his face.

In his hand was a brown teddy bear that looked as if had been beaten to a pulp. A worn out blue ribbon was tied around it's neck.

The girl tried desperately to reach the teddy but it was no use, her brother was way taller then her. The blue-eyes girl felt tears start to fall down her face and soon she let out a big wail, which made her brother freeze.

"MATHEW! ARE YOU MAKING SONNY CRY AGAIN?!"

Mathew cursed to himself silently, he really did not want to get grounded by his mother again. Dropping the teddy into his still crying sister's arms, he headed to the kitchen to think of an alibi.

As soon as he was gone, Sonny stopped crying and hugged her teddy closer. "I'm glad you're okay Mr Huggles! Lets go play tea party now!"

And off the five-year old went, happily babbling about inviting more people to the tea party.

* * *

So that's what it's basically like in the Pond house-Mathew bullies Sonny, Sonny is optimistic about her teddy bear and their mother easily gets angry.

But I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear their life story, no, I know what you are here for.

You want to know about _him_. How in his highest peak in power he was brought down by a little girl. Well I'll tell you what happened, it all started on that _night_….

* * *

Sonny stood in the doorway of her brother's room, watching him talk through his microphone to his friends while he played a game on his computer. She shuffled her feet before deciding to go ahead and ask him.

"Big brother…" She asked, grabbing his attention.

"Just be a sec guys, my sister wants me." He muttered into the microphone before moving it away from his mouth.

"What do you want Sonny? I'm busy." He asked her, looking annoyed. Playing games is hardly being busy but who am I to judge?

"Can you play with me?" She begged, a smile on her face.

"Not right now."

She looked down in disappointment making her brother shake his head. He stood up from his chair before going over to his game piles and digging through it.

He pulled out a case before grabbing her hand and dragging her to her room. There was a Playstation 2 set up in there, for when either Mathew or their mother wanted to keep her distracted. Although she was five, she still found it fun to press the buttons.

Though most of the time her character's ended up dying.

He turned the game station on before plopping the disk in and handing the game controller to her.

"Here, play this game. It's called Sonic Gems Collection and there are plenty of games to choose from." He said and was about to go when a smirk curled onto his face.

"Oh, but you'd better stay away from Sonic R." He said casually, grabbing Sonny's attention.

"Why?"

He snickered before making his face appear serious, "you mean you've never heard of the Tails Doll curse?" To add to effect, he even let out a small fake gasp loose.

"No," she muttered, wondering what the big deal was.

He leaned closer to her and looked around for effect, "well supposedly if you do three certain things, a doll version of Tails will come out…"

He then moved even closer.

"…AND EAT YOUR FACE!" He yelled, smiling when Sonny screamed in fright.

"I don't want Tails Doll to eat my face!" She whimpered, grabbing Mr Huggles from her bed and squeezing the teddy.

He then leaned back from her, putting on a thoughtful face, "well as I've said there are only three ways of getting him to come after you."

"What are they?" She asked, wanting to know how she could avoid this terrible fate.

"Well the first way is to complete the game 100%. The second way is to tag Super Sonic as Tails Doll. The last way is to go into a bathroom or attic. Lock the door and turn the light off. Then play either 'Can you feel the sunshine' or 'Livin in the City' backwards. If a red light appears in the mirror, then he'll come."

Sonny tried to remember what he said in her head before suddenly looking at her brother in doubt.

"Are you telling the truth? Mommy said that you like to lie a lot and lying is bad!"

Mathew snorted, "oh it's real alright. Don't you remember that news report about those twelve kids being killed along with the two police officers in charge of the investigation? They said it was the little girl that killed them all but that was a lie. They never did find the killer.*"

He then left the room laughing while Sonny shook in fright. She then smiled at her teddy bear. "We don't have to play that silly game! There are other games too!"

So with that thought in mind, Sonny chose one of the first games listed and began to try and play it. She picked the one that said 'Sonic Fighters' and decided to play as the pink hedgehog.

Although it was hard getting past the first fighter, she enjoyed whacking the first fighter with the hammer.

Eventually she was called down to tea and learned that her brother had gone out to hang with his friends.

"After tea you need to brush your teeth and go to bed." Her mother, Eliza, said while cleaning away her plate.

Sonny pouted, making a face when she saw she still had some vegetables to eat. "B-but I'm not tired! Can't I play on the game a little longer?"

Eliza looked at her daughter sternly before sighing. "Fine, you get an hour to play but no longer then that. I don't want you staying up late."

Sonny nodded before quickly excusing herself from the table, running up the stairs to her room. Eliza shook her bead before looking at the food Sonny left behind.

"Why do both my kids always leave the broccoli left?"

Upstairs with Sonny, she was having a hard time choosing which game to play.

Glancing at the small clock in her room, it read 7:00pm and from what her mother taught her, when it says 8:00pm that means she has to go to bed.

It was then that the game her brother had warned her off caught her attention. She'd never complete the game in the time she had but it looked so fun.

Clicking on that game, she hummed to herself, climbing off from her soft blue carpet and onto her pink-covered bed. She patted Mr Huggles, who she brought up with her and smiled when she saw that the game had loaded.

It was then she discovered that her brother had made a save file and decided to play on that one. On it, she saw all the characters had been unlocked. There was Sonic, the blue hedgehog that was really fast, Knuckles, the red animal (she didn't know what he was), Amy, the cute pink hedgehog, Tails, the adorable two-tailed fox and Dr Robotnik, the meanie.

There were also some other characters she didn't recognize, like the two robots that looked like Sonic and Knuckles. Or the ditzy looking robot that was shaped as an egg.

But the last one caught her eye.

It was a doll version of Tails with big black beady eyes and a red gem on it's head. Sonny thought it was adorable and decided to play as it.

After that she decided to play on the level with the pretty lights and the nice music. She found it funny that the doll floated while the others ran. She also decided to pick up the rings that were around.

After managing to get into lap 2, she saw that she was in last. She tried harder and then noticed that as she approached one of the gates that were locked, it opened! She went through it and saw a gem in and quickly got it. After exiting the gate, she was in first!

In the end she managed to finish first and get the gem as a prize. It was then that she was told to turn off the game and brush her teeth. After doing that, her mother helped her dress in her yellow Pjs with teddy bears on them and tucked her in.

"Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. If they bite, bite them back." Eliza whispered before turning off the light and closing the door.

Sonny pulled Mr Huggles closer to her before drifting off to sleep. If she had remembered the game she just played, she would have realized that she just completed the game. Her brother was missing the last emerald after all.

* * *

All was silent in the room but then it was ruined by the sound of the TV suddenly flickering on. The screen showed the Sonic R menu, the game having been left on by accident when Sonny was too busy getting ready for bed.

It seemed normal at first, but then suddenly the screen started to blur and then it looked as if it was being stretched out. Materializing from the screen was a fox-shaped being. It had two tails and had sown on shoes and gloves. It also had a big nose, beady eyes and three hair pieces stitched on. The most noticeable thing about it was the large gem protruding from the top of it's head.

In other words, it was the Tails Doll.

Now as most of you know, or some of you at least, the Tails Doll appearing here is a bad thing. Most of you think he's a crazed psycho doll but the truth is that he actually is not crazy.

He just has a job, which is killing those people who do either of the three bad things, which was already explained above. Other then that, he can be pleasant, when he doesn't freak people out.

So after climbing out the TV, Tails Doll dusted himself which was hard because his hands were literally designed shaped like circles. He then glanced around the room in interest.

The walls were a shade of lavender, which did not match the blue carpet at all. The TV he came from was small with a Playstation 2 beside it. The TV was on a small wardrobe with some of the clothes falling out of it. Toys were scattered around the room, mostly surrounding a pink toy box. And then there was the bed with his soon to be next victim.

"Hmm, so it's a little girl this time," he muttered to himself. When most people hear his voice, it sounds disoriented, but he only does that for fun or to scare people, possibly both at the same time.

But you know what's more scarier? The fact that his mouth just came out of nowhere!

He had a trick for that.

He floated over to the girl and then took a deep breath. He then clapped his hands together and the song 'Can you feel the Sunshine' started to play. He waited anxiously for the girl to wake up but she just snuggled closer to her teddy.

I know what you are all thinking, he can just kill her there and then, but he liked his victims awake when he kills them.

He then started making banging noises.

"MATHEW! GO TO SLEEP!"

"I AM ASLEEP…WAIT, NO I'M NOT! I AM NOW GOING TO SLEEP."

Tails Doll twitched, not even the girl's noisy family woke her up.

He resorted to shaking her awake.

"Huh?" The girl opened her eyes tiredly, wondering what woke her up.

Tails Doll grinned in anticipation. Waiting for the screams at seeing him. But when her eyes landed on the doll, instead of looking frightened she actually smiled!

"Oh wow! The pretty dolly from the game is real! Yay!"

Tails Doll twitched, should he be angry at being called a dolly or confused on why the child wasn't screaming in fright.

He decided to go with the first option.

"Listen kid, I'm an immortal killer doll! Not a dolly! My name is the Tails Doll and I've come to kill you!" He hissed to which the child responded by blinking.

"Eh? But mommy said killing is bad!" The girl responded.

The doll slapped himself in the face, "I don't care what your mommy said! Now, do you want the quick kill way or the painful way? My job description says that people under six get a choice."

Sonny had no idea what he just said but she knew one thing, there was a cute adorable floating doll and she wanted to hug it.

Poor Tails Doll, he didn't know what was coming when the girl suddenly shot up, latched onto him and pulled him on to the bed with her. She then hugged him closer, trapping his arms.

"What the heck?! Release me child!"

"No, I'm tired. We can play tomorrow. Hey, where did that music come from?"

Before he could retaliate, the girl suddenly fell asleep, making all conversation cease.

"Well shit. I came here to kill her and now I'm trapped. They did not put this in the Manuel-how to handle a five year old with a death grip."

He struggled to get out of her arms, but it was like she was _built_ to restrain him. He had never had trouble with people like this before and soon he grew tired.

"Aw screw it, I'll kill her in the morning. Right after I get my coffee."

* * *

**A/N: **To be honest I really don't like this chapter but I has to get it out of the way. I promise you that from now on, it will be funny.

*-I posted up a story that I recently finished called 'A Night Is All It Takes' which is about the Tails Doll killing people. That's what he was referencing too.

Updates will be sow, I'm starting college tomorrow.

I need 5 reviews at least to continue so I know people are actually interested in this.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	2. Dressup Time!

**A/N: **And here is the second chapter, probably won't be as good but meh~!

**Thanks to:**

**Yanelle**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**smash619**

**dj73910**

**nightshadow23**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**The Knight Of Blood**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Guest-**Glad you liked it

**Guest**-That was the purpose, that's why this story will make up for it by being funny.

**Guest**-I will!

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**T-Striker**

**Disclaimer: **The Sonic the Hedgehog Series does not belong to me. It belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.

**Claim: **This plot and the 'Pond' family belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One-Dress-up Time!**

It was a bright Sunday morning when Sonny woke up. She noticed that she had something in her grip and at first thought it was Mr Huggles. Of course that changed when she suddenly heard a muffled voice.

"Mmph! Mmph mmph!"

Glancing down, instead of seeing her worn-out teddy bear, she saw the Tails Doll. Immediately a bright grin curled onto her face as she pulled the doll up to face level. The doll grumbled, looking as if he was having a migraine.

"I need coffee before I kill someone."

If it was possible her grin got wider. To think she had such a cute doll in her grasp. But what did he mean by killing someone he needed coffee?

'Oh, maybe he just wants a drink before playing!'

"I'll get you a drink Mr…? Oopsie, I forgot your name!" She giggled, getting a glare from the doll that was still trapped in her grasp.

"Seriously? You forgot **my name**? It's Tails Doll!"

She made an 'oh' sound, having already forgotten about the scary story her brother told her the day before. Climbing out of bed, she made her way out of her room and headed downstairs.

The smell of bacon and eggs caught the young girl's attention and Tails Doll was astounded when suddenly he was rushed all the way to the kitchen.

'Damn that child is fast…'

Eliza, humming a tune, was over by the oven cooking breakfast. Today she had her hair in a bun while dressed in a plan shirt with jeans and an apron.

She shook her head when she saw her daughter already sat at the table. "Sonny, you know the rules, you're supposed to get dressed before coming down for breakfast."

Sonny pouted before giggling sheepishly. "Sorry mommy. But look what I found, Tails Doll!"

As soon as Tails Doll guessed her intentions, he quickly went still and pretended to be a real doll. He did this as soon as Eliza went to have a look at him.

She took the doll from her daughter's hand and gazed at it curiously. 'Where did she get this from? I don't remember buying it for her…unless Mathew did! Aw, he's finally being a big brother!'

The only thing Sonny and Tails Doll saw was Eliza squealing. Tails Doll wanted to get away from the crazy woman but knew it would be a real problem if the mother saw him move.

Another rule was that he could only kill people if they either saw the curse being activated (basically watch Sonic R) or investigating the crime scene if he's still there.

'I could have killed her already if that child had not grabbed me!'

"Well you take care of this doll, okay Sonny. Don't want a repeat of the scissors incident."

'Scissors incident?!' Tails Doll thought frantically while being pushed back into Sonny's arms.

Sonny nodded, hugging the Tails Doll. "Okay mommy. Tails Doll said he wanted coffee."

Eliza chuckled at her daughter's imagination before glancing at her now cold coffee. 'It couldn't help to indulge her.'

She picked up the mug and gave it to Sonny, "I'll give Tails Doll the coffee if you go and get dressed."

Sonny cheered before rushing back upstairs. She placed the doll on the bed and quickly opened her toy chest before pulling out a folded table. Unfolding it, Tails Doll could see that it was a bright blue colour with pink flower patterns.

She grabbed some plastic chairs as well, which matched the table, and then grabbed some of her teddies and placed them in three of the five seats. She then turned back to Tails Doll and placed him in a chair and put the coffee, which she had put on her bedside table, in front of him.

"Enjoy your coffee with my friends Tails Doll! I'm going to get dressed and have breakfast!" With that said, Sonny rushed to her wardrobe, grabbed some clothes and left to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Tails Doll sighed out in relief as soon as she was gone. He picked up the coffee and took a gulp before shuddering. "Parents, think it's better to give cold coffee to kids! Don't they realize I like it warm?!"

He swished his left arm, his right arm holding the cup (how he does it we'll never know), and suddenly the once cold coffee was now hot. He tuck another gulp and sighed in relief.

"That's better. Hmm, I'll kill that girl at night, the sun is really nice right now! I can actually feel it!"

It was a known fact that the majority of Tail Doll's victims always died at night. He spent his days mostly sun watching (which he found better then cloud watching or star gazing.)

His enjoyment was ruined when Sonny pounced back into the room. She was now dressed in white long sleeved shirt with a black dress over it. Her hair was tied up with a bow.

But that wasn't what grabbed the Doll's attention, no it was the thing in her hands. In her hands was a puffy pink sparkly dress, with frills on the ends.

"Look Tails Doll, I found something for you to wear! Mrs Pudding didn't mind giving it up for you." Sonny said, approaching the now turning pale doll.

"I don't want it." He replied.

"Don't be shy, you'll look amazing!"

He was about to reply when suddenly he found himself in Sonny's grasp once again.

'Holy shit she's fast, oh great she's the type of child that has too much energy in them.'

The next thing poor Tails Doll knows is that he's being forced into the dress. And to make things worse, Sonny had also brought some sticky tape with her. She wrapped it around the dress saying that it wouldn't slide off him.

Nor would it come off if he tried to pull it off.

"Wow, you look amazing! Doesn't he Mr Huggles?" She asked, turning her attention to the bear who was made to look like he was having tea. "Hmm, you're right Mr Huggles, I'll go and get the finishing piece!"

She once again ran out the room while Tails Doll glared at the stuffed toy. "What did you tell her?! Oh dear lord…I'm talking to an inanimate object!"

He flopped back into his seat and pouted. "I haven't been this embarrassed since _that day_."

* * *

"**That day"-**

It was a cold rainy day in Radical City as the next race was about to begin. Tails Doll, who had recently been made, looked around in awe and excitement.

"This is the day that I'll show Dr Robotnik how amazing I am!" He declared, enamoured by the casino like area.

Glancing over to his opponent, he felt himself sweat a little. Because he was racing none other then Sonic the hedgehog.

Tails Doll knew he had to be fast, because watching him run through Resort Island was enough to see how fast the spiky blue hedgehog was.

"You'd better not mess this up," he heard his creator growl.

Before any response could be said, the race began and Sonic was already zooming off. Tails Doll began floating and soon followed after. He kept repeating to himself that all he had to do was follow the race course and he may be lucky to over take Sonic.

However what Tails Doll was unaware of was the fact that you were allowed to take shortcuts, which Sonic happened to be doing. It got really embarrassing when Sonic passed him, already on the second lap when Tails Doll had just discovered that you could use shortcuts.

He lost before even starting the second lap. His 'comrades' laughed while his creator blew a casket.

After that, Tails Doll was thrown away and was never mentioned again. Until Tails Doll became who he is, but that's a tale for another day.

* * *

"Man, I'd put up with that embarrassment again rather then wear a dress. At least it can't get any worse, she is only five after all." The killer doll mumbled before suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Oh Tails Doll! I found some make-up for you to wear!"

"Oh dear lord."

* * *

**A Few Hours later, after Sonny had gone to bed-**

Tails Doll wanted to cry there and then. He was tied to a chair, with the sparkly pink dress and red lipstick splattered on his face. Turning his stuffed round hands into claws, he cut himself free. At the same time, he also cut the dress off and then furiously wiped his face.

He glowered at the sleeping girl before comically wailing. "She's a terror! She could probably torture…anyone."

A dark smirk crawled onto the doll's face. "Including…Sonic the Hedgehog hehehehehehehe." With that said, Tails Doll turned to the TV and floated back inside it.

Sonny slept on peacefully, unaware of what was going to happen.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Green Hill Zone-**

It was a lovely bright day in Green Hill Zone. The peace was only ruined by a rushing blue wind, which almost blew the Flickies away.

The one causing the commotion was a recently turned sixteen-years-old blue hedgehog. Wearing only a pair of white gloves and red shoes with a white line and gold buckle. Emerald green eyes twinkled in excitement as a smirk curled onto the male hedgehog's face.

Then again this was Sonic the hedgehog, who practically lived for running so it wasn't a surprise that he'd be blasting his way through Green Hill zone.

About a week ago his latest adventure had ended. It was actually an odd feeling to be seeing his younger self but it was fun to beat up two Eggmans (well Robotnik and Eggman but meh).

But now that all had quieted down he just felt good running on his own for a while.

Well he did until he felt himself crash into something soft.

"Agh, stupid hedgehog! I know you're fast but it doesn't give you the excuse to run into me."

Sonic felt himself freeze when he gazed into the blank eyes of Tails Doll. His expression then turned to one of wary. "What do you want creepy doll?"

Tails Doll grinned, blood-stained teeth glittering.

"What I want…is you."

For the fastest thing alive, he sure was slow when he felt himself being grabbed by the doll. He then noticed that the ground had disappeared and let out a yelp when he went falling down.

Tails Doll floated down with him, giggling. "Revenge~ Revenge~ Oh sweet revenge~ Now you're going to have to deal with that monster~ And as soon as you are dealt with, I can go in for the kill!"

Sonic had no idea what the doll was talking about and although he was a little worried about finding out the doll's revenge, he was more excited at the prospect of adventure.

The ground came all too soon, but what was odd was that instead of falling straight down, he fell down sideways.

Groaning, he picked himself up from the oddly soft floor and looked around. He appeared to be in a bedroom, fit for a little kid. It also seemed he had fallen out of the TV, Tails Doll's known way of travelling.

The last thing he noticed was a little blonde haired girl, who was asleep. He was terribly confused on what was going on.

Tails Doll floated next to him and giggled.

"Revenge~!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the lateness but here is the next chapter. So, I wonder how Sonic will deal with Sonny or the fact that in our world, he's just a game character!

I've also got another account called '**A Little Carefree.'** Tomorrow I'll be posting a Sonic story where Shadow and Silver meet Sonic in his first game and annoy him. Check it out!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	3. Revenge Plan Fail

**A/N: **0.0...I just want to make sure that there are NO Weeping Angels around.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Yanelle**

**TammyHybrid21**

**T-Striker**

**dj73910**

**Disclaimer: **All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team

**Claim: **This plot and the Pond family belong to me

Enjoy-0.0

* * *

**Chapter Two-Worst Revenge Plan Ever!**

"Alright fuzz-doll, where am I?" Sonic demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

Tails Doll smirked, creeping the blue hedgehog out. I mean seriously, when Tails Doll smirks he shows his teeth which are covered in blood stains. Anybody would be creeped out.

"Not telling~!"

Sonic sighed but before he could argue more with the demented doll, a groan sounded from the bed. Both of them looked over to it, Tails Doll looking excited while Sonic was confused.

Sonny sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sand in them. She looked around her room before noticing Tails Doll and Sonic.

Her eyes lit up at seeing Sonic.

"Here it comes…the torture hehehehehe!" Tails Doll cackled, punching his 'paws' together. Sonic shot him a look before warily looking at the little girl who was rushing to get out of bed.

After finally untangling herself from her sheets, falling off the bed in the process, she rose up from the floor and promptly hugged Sonic, who stepped back in shock.

Tails Doll gleefully grinned, "he is sure to hate it! He hates it when the pink thing does it!"

However, he was surprised when Sonic, instead of recoiling from the hug, laughed and hugged her back. Tail Doll's jaw dropped.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Sonic asked kindly.

"Sonny!" She giggled.

Tails Doll flew in front of the two with an annoyed expression on his face. "Why aren't you torturing him?! You know, like you did earlier to me?!"

It was then that Sonny, who was no longer tired, realized that Tails Doll was not wearing the clothes or make-up she had put on him before. Her eyes started welling up with tears, which made Sonic panic while Tails Doll inwardly awarded himself for making her cry.

"He hates me! That's why he won't wear the clothes!" She whimpered, burying her head into Sonic's chest. He gently rocked her back and forth while shooting Tails Doll an annoyed look.

"It's alright, I like you!" Sonic said, in an attempt to cheer up the child.

Tails Doll looked baffled. "But…but you only just met!"

Sonic chuckled, "true but I can see that she's already going to be fun to hang around. Besides, the fact that she dressed you up, from what I heard, makes it all the better!"

Tails Doll glowered, "I'd like to see how you would react in a dress, asshole! For goodness sake, you're supposed to be screaming in torture! Why isn't she being a monster to you?!"

Sonic grinned, "maybe she can see the evil in you and thus tortures you for it. Obviously she knows I'm good, so I get off free. Besides, I like kids."

A snore broke the argument up and both of the game characters saw that Sonny had fallen asleep. Sonic picked her up and walked over to her bed before jumping on, letting Sonny rest against him. Tails Doll was shaking with rage at this point.

His awesome revenge plan had failed!

Eventually Sonic had also fallen asleep while Tails Doll floated a bit before collapsing on the floor.

"It's not fair! Not fair!"

He could have killed them now but he was too busy whining.

Suddenly his head snapped up and a look of confusion came on his face. "I can still sense that the portal is still active. Meh, not my problem."

If only he knew what he had done.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry the chapter is really short but I've been busy lately sorting stuff out. Next update will be a longer chapter.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	4. School!

**A/N: **A little action this chapter!

**Thanks to:**

**Reaper7**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nightshadow23**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**TammyHybrid21**

**Yanelle**

**Gretccheen**

**T-Striker**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog series

**Claim: **Sonny and her family, as well as this plot, belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three-School!**

"Sonny, wake up! You have school today! Mathew, you'd better be doing your coursework if you're staying home today!"

It was a bright sunny Monday which made Sonny upset. She didn't like school but she had no say in the matter.

Luckily she had two new friends….

"Sonny, can you do me a favour?" Sonic asked her, taking a bite of an apple that he had managed to nab from the kitchen.

"Yes, what is it?" Sonny asked, finishing putting on her school uniform.

"Can you keep my existence a secret?"

Sonny gave him a bright smile before responding. "Anything for you Sonic…what's 'existence' mean?"

Tails Doll floated over to the girl before pointing a plushie hand at her. "It means brat, you don't talk about him with other people…ever."

Sonny bent her head down, digesting the words before smiling again. "Okay!"

Sonic smiled, ruffling her hair before heading over to the window. He opened it and sped off out of it, leave a gust behind.

"Wow!" Sonny gaped while Tails Doll scoffed.

Heading back over to a mirror that was placed in her room, Sonny made sure she looked nice. If she didn't, her mother would get angry.

She was dressed in her school uniform-a white polo shirt with a black dress over it. She wore black tights and slip-on shoes. Her hair was pulled back with a black hair band.

She then smiled at Tails Doll, who shivered. "I'm taking you to school today!"

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I am not spending my day hanging around little children!"

Sonny pouted, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes began to quiver. Tails Doll felt himself sweat.

"Oh God no, she's not…is she?"

"WAHH!"

"ALRIGHT! I'll go to school with you."

And then her tears disappeared as she smiled again. "Okay!"

"Grr!"

"Sonny, come on!" Eliza called before seeing her daughter rush downstairs with her new toy. They left the house and climbed into the car.

"Now be a good girl for mommy, okay?" Eliza said as they arrived at the primary school. Sonny smiled before climbing out of the car, Tails Doll pouting all the way.

As they walked through the school campus, Tails Doll noticed a lot of kids pointing and laughing at Sonny. He tuned to Sonny with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, they always do that. Big brother says they do that because I say strange things." Sonny explained.

"What about your friends?"

"….I don't have any…well I do now! You and Sonic!"

An unfamiliar feeling weld up in the doll but he ignored it. At least nobody would miss Sonny much when he killed her.

* * *

Back at the Pond residence, a strange glow emitted in Sonny's room. Mathew, who happened to have come back upstairs after grabbing a snack, noticed it.

He walked into the room, staring at the swirling portal in surprise.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly a blue blur rushed out of the portal and crashed through the wall, soaring through the skies. Mathew fell to the floor in surprise, his food spilt around him.

"Was that…?"

* * *

Sitting through classes, acting like a doll, was boring for Tails Doll. He yearned to be back at the house and have another cup of coffee but knew he wouldn't be getting it any time soon.

He then froze and shot his head up at the ceiling. "Something came through the portal…and it's here."

The little kids in the class screamed when the ceiling exploded. A figure floated down into the room. All the kids pushed themselves further against the wall while Sonny stared with awe.

In front of them was a blue robot that looked like Sonic. It's optics were a bright red colour.

It was none other then Metal Sonic, Sonic's robotic double.

Metal Sonic gazed at all the terrified children until his gaze landed on Sonny and Tails Doll.

"_TARGET FOUND."_

Before Sonny or Tails Doll knew what was happening, the robotic hedgehog grabbed them both and flew back outside. Sonny screamed with excitement, not grasping the situation while Tails Doll began to sweat.

"Aw shit, we're so screwed."

Meanwhile, resting in a field, Sonic heard a crashing sound and sat up. The field he was in was not that far from the school, so he managed to make out something holding Sonny. Standing up, the blue hedgehog grinned.

"Time for some fun!"

* * *

**A/N: **OMG, IT'S METAL SONIC! YAY!

R&R

-Tailsdol123


	5. Awesome Fights Are Wasted

**A/N: **In today's society, most people use phones. Me? I never carry mine around, I prefer to keep to myself and use my I-pod instead~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**T-Striker**

**nightshadow23**

**Lexie Kamba**

**Reaper7**

**Yanelle**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, it belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.

**Claim: **I own this plot and the Pond family

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four-Awesome Fights Are Wasted**

Tails Doll did not know how long it had been since his metal 'brother' had kidnapped him and the brat. He did know that the kid enjoyed it, she was giggling the whole time.

He guessed that she had no idea of the trouble they were in.

Eventually Metal Sonic landed down on a nearby tall mountain, the type that was really cold at the top. Metal Sonic set his 'hostages' down in a cave before glancing around, probably analyzing the place.

Satisfied with the results, the metal hedgehog turned his attention to the orange doll, who tried to look as cute as possible.

"You wouldn't harm a doll with a cute gem on the top of his head, would you?" he asked sweetly, but got a blank look in return.

"_TAILS DOLL, YOU WILL EXPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THIS WORLD._" The robot ordered while Tails Doll began to sweat.

There was no way in heck he was telling Metal Sonic about this world.

Luckily he didn't have to because Sonny chose that moment to glomp the robot. Now how she managed to bring a metal robot onto the ground was a mystery to all.

"Yay! It's Metal Sonic!" the little girl cheered.

The robot was confused on what to do. Normally people would either try to destroy him or cower away from him. Yet this girl was reacting warmly to him.

Was this some type of hybrid creature?

Metal Sonic never got to know the answer, because that was when Sonic showed up. Pushing the girl away from him, Metal Sonic got into a battle stance.

Sonic, noticing this, smirked and also did the same. Sonny wondered what they were up too while Tails Doll rolled his eyes.

It was then both blue beings attacked each other, Sonic using his spin dashes while Metal Sonic used his flight ability. Move was struck after move and both opponents were not ready to back down.

However, one person did get upset about this.

Metal Sonic and Sonic snapped their heads over to Sonny when they heard her crying. Tears kept pouring out of her eyes while Tails Doll looked uncomfortable.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Sonic asked her gently, though still keeping an eye on his robotic counterpart.

"Why…why are you fighting? It's so mean!" The five-years-old girl wailed, causing Sonic to try and calm her down again.

"Sonny, please don't cry. Don't worry, I'll deal with the situation now." Sonic said before resuming his fight with Metal. He decided to finish it up quickly because he didn't want Sonny to be more upset.

Eventually Sonic won, the robot angrily slammed his fist into the ground. Sonny approached the robot and hoped to cheer him up but Metal Sonic took one look at her and then flew away.

Sonny pouted while Sonic laughed.

"Damn it, TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Tails Doll yelled after the robot.

* * *

**A/N: **This won't be the end of the metal robot!

R&R

-Taildsdoll123


	6. In the End

**A/N: **SORRY SORRY SORRY

**Thanks to:**

**Reaper7**

**Lexie Kamba**

**TammyHybrid1**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**BlissofanAngel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belong to me.

Enjoy, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Five-In the End….**

In the end after Metal Sonic flew away, Sonic managed to get Tails Doll and Sonny back to her school without anyone noticing.

When the teacher finally realized that Sonny was there, Sonny-having made a promise with Sonic-acted as if she didn't know what the teacher was going on about when she said that Sonny had been taken by a robot.

That teacher had been sent to a mental institute.

And everyone else was none the wiser.

Meanwhile, when Eliza returned home from her work place, she was shocked to see a huge hole in her daughter's room. However because of the job she was in, she kind of expected this to happen at some point.

However because I'm _that_ type of author, I won't reveal what her job is…yet.

So dismissing the issue, she hired some people to fix the wall all the while ignoring Mathew, who looked scarred for life.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness but I have a request.

I am currently out of ideas right now, the ideas I have our for much later and can't be used right now. So I'm asking if you guys have any ideas.

The characters so far that you can use are Sonny, Tails Doll, Sonic, Metal Sonic, Eliza and Mathew. And it cannot involve Eliza and Mathew discovering the truth. So ideas would be much appreciated! I'll give credit.

-Taildoll123


	7. Mr Bully

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating in so long, truth is that I got so busy the first time, then lost interest in it. However I am back and it shall be updated not once, but twice a week!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**BlissofanAngel**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Reaper7**

**Lexie Kamba**

**Cookie Addiction**

**dj73910**

**TheWhitePup911**

**NightCoringMadness**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sonic Franchise

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

**Special thanks to: **BlissofanAngel for the idea in this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six-Mr Bully **

Although yesterday was an eventful day, what with the arrival of Metal Sonic and the arrest of her teacher, Sonny thought that today would be an awesome day like it was yesterday.

And her wall seemed to be a different colour for some reason…

And Mathew had been acting strange since yesterday.

Sonny was kind of sad that Sonic wasn't there the following morning and as she got dressed she wondered where he had run off to.

Get it, 'run' off to, hahaha I crack myself up.

* * *

Said hedgehog was running around the town with a bright smile on his face. Here he was in another world, which meant new places to explore. Also he got to play the 'make sure nobody sees you' game, which was always a blast when he played pranks on people.

A little of him worried about leaving Sonny with Tails Doll, it can't be healthy to stay with the murderous doll for that long. Then again most people die immediately on contact with the doll yet somehow Sonny is still living.

But he had a bigger problem. Metal Sonic was somewhere in this world and Sonic had to find him before something else happened.

So off he left but not before zooming down the street, causing some people to fly.

"Whee!"

* * *

"What! We have to go to that place again?! One day was enough for me," Tails Doll growled while Sonny pouted.

"Aw, but I go five days a week," and just for the effect she held up five fingers.

"Five days a week? Thank God I was programmed with knowledge. But anyway I'm not going with you brat."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"What part of no don't you understand?! There is no way that I am going with you."

* * *

"How the heck was I roped into this?" The Tails Doll wondered as he pouted in Sonny's arms. Thank God nobody besides that stupid hedgehog knew that he was thwarted by a kid, he'd never live it down!

Resigning to his fate, he closed his eyes and silently tried to think of happy thoughts. Like the glorious anguish looks his victims get when he kills them.

Yes, happy thoughts.

Eventually Eliza pulled up at the school, waving goodbye to her daughter before driving away. Tails Doll sucked in his breath and silently wished for another attempted kidnapping from Metal Sonic.

Alas there was none.

Instead a big burly kid who probably went into the cookie jars more times then he should, strolled over. He gazed at Tails Doll, who went limp, and then turned his gaze to Sonny who sweated.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the nerd has a new toy," he sneered, turning his head briefly to spit as to look cool in front of the other kids.

Tails Doll inwardly snorted at how kids were easily awed.

"He's not a toy, he's my friend." She whispered quietly, however a certain doll heard her and instantly froze.

Oh great, now he was her 'friend.' He hoped to God she wouldn't expect him to sing the F.U.N song with her.

The bully, as Tails Doll dubbed him, had also heard her and laughed before turning to the onlookers.

"Hey everyone! Nerd's only friend is a stuffed toy! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

And soon afterwards all the other kids joined in the laughter, leaving Sonny to quickly dart inside. Tails Doll stared up at her expectantly.

Sonny, noticing this, smiled. "It's alright! They always do it, they think I'm strange! Hahaha, let's have fun Tails Doll!"

However as much as Tails Doll tried, he really did, he could not get the look of her sad face out of his mind.

"Goddamn photographic memory!"

* * *

**A/N: **If not updated again this weekend, there will be an update next week I promise you!

Sorry for the shortness but it's five minutes till half past two in the morning.

-Tailsdoll123


	8. Why You Shouldn't Mess with 5 year olds

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took me this long to update! College and shit have just happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thanks to:**

**Reaper .death**

**BlissofanAngel**

**TailsDoll13**

**Cookie Addiction-**And what a friend he is XD

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Reaper7**

**Lexie Kamba**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Guest**- Thanks for your opinion!

**TwilighttheWolf-** Here's the update I promised

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the hedgehog series

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter Seven-Why You Shouldn't Mess with Five-year-olds**

The murderous doll sighed to himself as he boredly watched the little kids play around in the room. He didn't see how humans got education from this, all they did was play, use the toilet and learn like one number every two hours.

On Mobius, kids could already write structured sentences and occasionally find the genius child *cough* Tails *cough*.

Tails doll turned his gaze to Sonny, who was sat at a nearby table drawing on some paper. He noticed that nobody else was at the table or even near-they were surrounding and playing with the bully from before.

"Crap, I got stuck with the less popular kid. Oh well, at least nobody is bothering me." He muttered to himself, slumping more against Sonny's bag, which he had been placed next to.

However as Tails Doll took a moment to relax, it was all the time needed for a kid to quickly snatch him and pull him away.

'Fuck my life…..'

* * *

Mathew stared at his computer screen blankly, nothing but that scene from yesterday playing through his head.

"That portal…no, I must have been imagining it. The same for that blue thing too! But it looked so much like that robot character…and the destroyed wall…."

He clutched his head with his hands, taking a deep breath before exhaling. School was probably getting to him, that must have been it.

"I need some fresh air…" with that said, Mathew stood from his computer chair and walked out of his room, grabbing a jacket from closet before leaving. He headed downstairs to the porch, digging his trainers from the mass pile of shoes (he really wished his mother would stop buying shoes) and slipped them on.

"Oh Mathew, are you going out?" Eliza called, stepping out of the living room.

"Yeah…"

"Well alright then but don't be out too late," she replied, waving him off.

As soon as he shut the front door, Mathew shook his head and began walking down the street. Although it was sunny out, there was a slight chill from the air.

He had no real destination in mind, he was planning to just keep walking until he found somewhere to lounge. As luck would have it, he ended up near the hills of the area, just near the forest. Luckily nobody seemed to be out, all the adults being at work and kids being at school.

Oh and in case you didn't realise, he was skipping school.

He stood still for a moment before falling to the floor, spreading his arms out and closing his eyes. Eventually he began to feel his muscles relax and was nearly lulled to sleep.

'Nearly' being the key word.

"_TARGET AQUIRED."_

Mathew sat up, stretching his arms before groaning. "Goddammit, if you're that annoying kid with the army obsession, I swear to God I will make you cry-"

However when Mathew's eyes landed on the 'person' who had spoken, he froze while his eyes widened.

There in front of him was a blue robotic hedgehog with red optics. The robot's claws had a built in gun, pointed at him.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

The response he got was the robot charging it's gun.

~BOOM~

* * *

Sonny blinked, pausing on colouring in her drawing. For a second she thought she heard an explosion, but there didn't seem to be any signs of destruction. She shrugged before staring down at her drawing.

"Hmm, it needs another colour, but what colour? Hey, Tails doll, what colour should I use?"

She turned her head to where she left her friend, but froze when she saw that her friend was not there. Her eyes widened as tears began to form in her eyes.

Tails doll must have been kidnapped! That was the only explanation as to why he wasn't there. (Though she did not take in the fact that he could have just left on his own.)

She suddenly heard laughter behind her and risked a glance, seeing some boys pointing and laughing at her.

Sonny's finger twitched.

* * *

Tails doll silently grumbled to himself as he felt his arm being squeezed by his captive. The little boy who had grabbed him had given him to the bully, who was staring at him with a naughty look.

"Heh, once we break this toy, the nerd will cry." He said to his comrades, who all laughed with him.

"Hahaha, then she won't have anymore friends!" another kid piped up, causing more laughter.

Tails doll, for some reason, felt extremely annoyed that they were mocking Sonny.

However he dismissed this as the annoyance of other people mocking her and not him.

However the feeling began to escalate the more they said her name until he decided that because they were in a broom closet, away from adults and security cameras, he was just going to kill them. Happy with the idea, he got ready to alter his appearance, one must look good to kill, when suddenly a chill ran down his spine.

Looking around, he wasn't the only one that felt the chill.

The boys heard a thump from the door, all pausing to glance at it.

"Maybe it's the other guys," the main bully dismissed it.

They were proven wrong when the door slammed open, revealing one five-year-old girl.

Correction-one PISSED OFF five-year-old girl.

"Where. Is. My. **FRIEND!**"

To write the expression on her face would be like to end the world-clearly I'm not going to write it. I'll leave it up to your imagination on how 'scary' her face was.

It was enough to cause all the boys to scream and to make Tails doll sweat. The main bully threw the doll over to her, cowering behind his friends.

Sonny then did a 180 and smiled down at Tails doll. "There you are! Help me pick a colour for my drawing!"

The boys watched as she walked away, thinking that they saw the doll crying.

* * *

Mathew flinched, his head bent down, his legs pulled towards his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He heard the loud boom and felt the heat from the gun, however he just realized that he was not actually hurt, let alone dead.

Rising his head up slowly, he blinked before shaking his head, mouth following agape.

"Hey, close your mouth bro, you might catch flies."

But all Mathew could think was one thing.

'Why is Sonic the Hedgehog in front of me?!'

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter guys! Updates will be a lot quicker because I spent last weekend planning them.

So I will be editing this at some point because 1, I hate all the mistakes and 2, description is needed!

Also, is it weird that I've already thought of a sequel to this?

**FOR MORE INFORMATION ON WHEN I POST A CHAPTER OR ANY NEW INFORMATION, CHECK OUT THE FACEBOOK LINK I HAVE GIVEN ON MY PROFILE**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	9. What's Metal up to?

**A/N: **Finally updated…

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Reaper7**

**xXTwIlIgHt ThE wOlfXx**

**Bearvalley3365**-I may or may not add them, you'll have to wait and see ;D

**Reaper .death**

**Gallant Blade-**Thanks!

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series

**Claim: **I own my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight-What's Metal up to?**

Mathew briefly wondered to himself if was dreaming. Possibly he could be unconscious on the road for all he knew because there was no way in hell that what was happening in front of him was real.

But yet no matter how many times he blinked, hit himself or tried to shake himself 'awake,' the image of Sonic the hedgehog and Metal Sonic being in front of him would not disappear.

"Aw man, it must be those pills," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"You alright dude?" the blue hedgehog asked with a grin, peeking at him with his eyes.

"Sure, I'm alright. Not like I'm freaking out that there's a talking hedgehog in front of me," he responded, getting a chuckle in reply.

Meanwhile Metal Sonic surveyed the two with his optics, making clicking sounds occasionally.

Suddenly he let out a beep, catching the hedgehog and human's attention.

"_INFORMATION PROCEED. RETREATING."_

With that said, he fired his boosters an shot into the sky just as Sonic made the move to grab him. He left a trail of smoke behind him.

Sonic sighed, before turning his full attention to Mathew, who was still staring at him gob smacked.

"H-how are you real?" Mathew finally spat out, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm real," Sonic replied with a 'duh' voice.

Mathew raised an eyebrow but sighed, "great, just as weird as my sister and her new 'doll' that mum thinks I bought her. Haven't even seen it yet."

This caught the blue hedgehog's attention, "sister? What's her name?"

"Sonny."

Sonic couldn't help but let a chuckle loose. This means he can get to know the new fella better.

"So, what's our name?"

"Mathew…though I'm still confused why I'm speaking to you."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else….

Metal Sonic flew around some more before dropping down back into his now self-proclaimed cave. He sat down before shut his optics, making a few more beeping noises.

"_SENDING INFORMATION ACQUIRED."_

He then waited a moment before hearing the familiar static from his communication line.

"_Thanks for getting the information Metal S~ I'm sure uncle will be pleased about this, although I'd rather not tell him…playing pranks on him is much more fun!"_

Metal Sonic rolled his optics, used to his commander's behaviour.

"_We'll be arriving soon, so try to keep collecting information. Kay, F out~!"_

After ending the communication line, Metal Sonic activated his sleep mode.

* * *

Tails Doll was thankful that they were heading back home. In fact he was tempted to hug Eliza when she came to pick up Sonny.

As soon as they were back at the house though, he felt as if something was off…

He found out when Sonny and he arrived in her room, where Sonic and _Mathew _were. Now Tails Doll had never met Mathew yet, but he just knew he was the older brother.

Sonny blinked in confusion, "Big brother?"

Mathew cleared his throat before giving Sonny a tired look. He then glanced over to what she was holding…

And promptly widened his eyes and fainted.

Tails Doll grinned, "finally, someone acts correctly!"

* * *

**A/N: **These chapters are most likely going to be short until I get big ideas. So sorry.

**I'VE EDITED ALL THE CHAPTERS!**

**Next to be updated:**

**Tailsdoll123-**Who Names Their Child Ib?

**A Little Carefree-**Why you shouldn't have Kids (NEW FANFIC FOR HNKNA)

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
